Harry Potter Characters Read Philosophers Stone
by MrsRobVanDam
Summary: This takes place in the Order of the Phoenix at Christmas, after Mr Weasley comes home from St Mungos. Hope u enjoy and please read and review. Thanks :


**Chapter 1: Seven Books**

Dolores Umbridge was in a foul mood. Harry Potter was spreading horrid lies that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had returned. The nerve of that boy! Just as she started thinking of different ways to discredit him there was a flash of bright white light. When the light died down there on her desk sat seven books. While reading the covers a twisted smile appeared on her squat toad like face.

She finally found a way to prove to everyone just what kind of little liar Harry Potter really was. She sat at her desk to write a letter to several people who needed to be here to read the books. She couldn't have Dumbledore trying to stop her after all.

The next morning Dolores was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast in a jubilant mood. Today was the day everyone would find out what a little attention seeking liar that Harry Potter brat was.

"Hem Hem." Dolores coughed to get the students and staffs attention. "I have an announcement to make. I have just recently received seven books which happen to be from Harry Potters point of view. We will all finally find out once and for all what Mr. Potter really gets up to and put an end to all those vicious lies. Everything in these books in one hundred percent true."

This declaration caused several things to happen all at once. Most of the Gryffindors went into an uproar. The rest of the hall had mixed reactions.

"You can't do that!" most of the Gryffindors shouted.

The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan lost their usual cheerful demeanors and started a colorful rant at Umbridge. The Gryffindor Quidditchteam started glaring daggers at Umbridge, they weren't happy with her trying to discredit Harry. Ginny looked furious, she stood up and started yelling about this being illegal.

The Ravenclaws looked excited. They had all heard stories over the years of what the golden trio got up to but they don't know how much is fact and how much is fiction.

The Hufflepuffs were shocked, they didn't know that something like this was legal. Some of them however were glad they were going to finally find out what happened the night of the third task.

The majority of the Slytherins looked positively gleeful. Harry Potter was finally getting what he deserves.

The teachers sans Snape and Umbridge looked appalled.

"Albus! You can't honestly be okay with this?" Minerva McGonagall questioned indignantly.

"I don't have a say in the matter Minerva. However I will say that when I was informed of this last night I was less than pleased." Dumbledore replied, his eyes lacking their usual twinkle.

The trio was a mixture of emotions. Hermione was appalled that anyone would subject a student to reading out their every thought. Then a thought struck her-'they would know everything including her setting Snape on fire and the polyjuice potion. Oh God.' She paled then started to say that this was unethical. After all in her opinion nobody especially not Harry deserved this. Ron was gobsmacked. How could Umbridge get away with this. He felt sorry for his best mate. Harry first felt a wave of fury that Umbridge would do this. However as he thought about it a part of him became somewhat pleased. Everyone would finally know the truth-Voldemort, Umbridge's detentions, Sirius being innocent. Everyone would stop calling him a liar and an attention seeker. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as the Great Hall doors slammed open.

Cornelius Fudge came striding in with a look of smug satisfaction on his face. Percy Weasley came strutting in as if he himself was minister. Behind them came Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Aurors Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody and Nymphadora Tonks.

"We are here Dolores." Fudge announced pompously.

"Hello Minister." she simpered in that sweet sickly voice.

Before anyone could say anything else the doors to the Great Hall opened once more. In strolled Molly, Arthur, Bill and Charlie Weasley. Followed by Remus Lupin who was accompanied by a large black dog. Surprisingly Oliver Wood and Fleur Delecour followed in after them.

"Hi. I got a letter from Professor Dumbledore telling me to come to Hogwarts. Something about reading a book about Harry." Oliver answered to everyones questioning glances.

"I got the letter as well." Lupin stated as he walked towards the staff table. The black dog barked in agreement and ran to sit with Harry at the Gryffindor table. The animagus found a spot on the ground by Harry, Ron and Hermione by the Gryffindor table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Umbridge demanded.

"To answer your question, once I received your letter Madame Umbridge informing me of the unusual circumstances I wrote to several people who I thought should be here to read as well." he replied serenely his usual twinkle back.

Umbridge looked as if she would protest but Fudge spoke before she could. "Fine Albus, let's just get this reading over with shall we?"

"Of course Cornerlius." Dumbledore then held up the first book. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, I will read first."

Dumbledore opened the book and began to read.


End file.
